According to data published by the World Health Organization (WHO), approximately 285 million people worldwide are visually impaired. Of these, 39 million people are blind and 246 million have low vision. One of the challenges faced by visually impaired people is the accessibility of signage—outdoors and indoors. The currently available solutions for this challenge include display of information in braille, and usage of audial information. Braille signs are limited in the amount of information that is available, while audial information may be considered disturbing, particularly indoors. For example, a loud audial message provided by a device attached to a sign in a public service facility may disturb visitors and workers nearby. Therefore, there is a need for a visually impaired accessible signage that is not limited in the amount of information available to a user in one hand, and not disturbing the public on the other hand.